


Little John, Teyla and Rodney  and finally updated to include Ronon!

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: My little cartoon-style versions of the characters; three in coloured pencil and Ronon in ink with a graphite background, because that's the way he rolls...
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Little John, Teyla and Rodney  and finally updated to include Ronon!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452725) by [Salchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat). 



Little John Sheppard, dreaming of flying:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450562688/in/dateposted-public/)

Little Meredith McKay (before he insisted on being called Rodney):

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451260431/in/dateposted-public/)

Little Teyla, lurking at the edge of the forest, dangerous even at a young age:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451430717/in/dateposted-public/)

Little Ronon, flinging himself around as usual.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450586923/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
